


No One Else But You

by queenLiz



Category: Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Daddy Dom Thor, M/M, Mentions rape and torture, Unhealthy relationship a little bit, brief mention of a threesome, it gets healthy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 03:35:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7250353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenLiz/pseuds/queenLiz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor and Loki has been in a long term relationship but Loki's past has made it difficult for them to move on. Will Loki come to terms with his past and finally move on to better things with Thor or will it tare them apart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No One Else But You

**Author's Note:**

> No beta  
> Written and posted in one day. Read at your own risk  
> This mentions rape and torture and some healthy aspects of Thor and Loki's relationship but they are working on getting better. Give them a shot.  
> Gets kind of fluffy.

This was the fifth sub Loki had brought from Thor to meet in the last two week. Each one was attractive, black haired with light eyes, just like Loki, but they weren’t Loki. And that made them unwanted.

Loki for his part was just doing to his part to keep his relationship alive.

Thor and Loki had a lot going against them. They were polar opposites in every way. Thor was a bouncer at the BDSM club they frequented while Loki was a brain surgeon. A BRAIN SURGEON! Thor still couldn’t believe it sometimes.

They were both dominates though from different positions. Thor was a top through and through. Loki didn’t like sex, wanted to nothing to do with sex but liked a submissive role. Only he liked to control the game. Topping from the bottom. He was used often by the club to train upcoming doms.

The no sex things was rough on Thor who was very sexual and found Loki to be extremely sexy. Loki, though, had an experience that was enough to turn anyone away from sex. Still, he wasn’t naturally dominant despite the fact that he was good at it. He was turned that way by a neglectful master and a week in hell.

Thor didn’t push though. He took Loki as Loki offered himself. It took ten years to get the relationship where it was and Thor didn’t want to rock the boat. It had been a rocky road. From friendship to partners they had gone through deaths, illness and financial problems to come out side by side and stronger than ever.

Except for the fact that Loki could and maybe would not have sex.

Loki’s compromise was to bring Thor a sub to bed. This way, Thor could exercise his dominance and get off. Loki would dominate the sub as well sometimes when he felt like playing. Thor refused at first, but the reality of not having sex with a man that you watched shower, and change clothes and felt an intense attraction to proved that Thor wasn’t as strong willed at he thought.

Despite his reservations, things actually were running well for them. It worked. Loki at times, though never erect, would become frisky and would get Thor off using his hands or mouth. Sometimes, it bothered Thor that he never had to reciprocate, but he liked feeling Loki’s hands wrap around him. Or his mouth sucking him to completion.

Then the need to dominate grew too strong, Thor would accept one of Loki’s offerings. It would be easier if Thor could separate his domination from sex but the two were the same for him. It would excite him to dominate some club sub and he’d need to release.

 Things were going great. Until three months ago.

They were in the club with a cute little sub that Loki was prepping. Most were happy to be dominated by Loki because Loki was the few doms that didn’t have to be physical to dominate them. He worked with a lot of couples where one was more vanilla but didn’t want their significant other’s sexual involved with anyone else.

He was good at what he did because he knew everything not to do. He didn’t work at the club often though. In fact, other than the subs that he brought home for Thor, he hadn’t take one of his own in over a year.

The sub was worked over well by Loki who went to shower off after he finished with him. Thor suspected Loki always went to shower because he didn’t like to see Thor with another man. Thor always made it quick, usually finishing before Loki returned. Then the two of them provide the aftercare and they’d go home. Loki would be real affectionate after with him for maybe about a week before things settled into normal.

He’d ask Loki if he really was alright with their arrangement and Loki always said he wanted Thor to be happy. Thor believed that. Because Loki was willing to hurt himself to make Thor happy. Because Loki was a submissive.

For months, Thor stopped taking the offerings. Loki persisted, bringing home a new boy more and more frequently. Thor finally accepted determined to prove that Loki was not alright with this.

Much to the dismay of the sub who Loki expertly worked, Thor dragged their pleasure out as he waited for his boyfriend to return.

Loki emerged from the showers smelling fresh and looking damp. He frowned at the sight of Thor thrusting into the sub but tried to quickly cover it with a smile. “I’m going to go water.”

Thor saw the frown though. If Loki was going to be adamant that he take a sub, then Loki was going to start participating a lot more in it.

As Loki passed the rutting pair, Thor reached out and grasped Loki by his thin, knobby wrist. “Why are you flying away?” Thor had asked pulling him close. “Come here.”

Loki smiled as Thor’s sudden playfulness. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing’s wrong.” Thor answered, his cock suddenly throbbing at the nearness of Loki. “Does something have to be wrong for a man to want his boyfriend close?”

Loki licked his lips nervously. “I guess not.”

The smell of Loki was intoxicating. He sniffed at his neck, nuzzled him behind his ear and stroked the sensitive skin of Loki’s hips underneath his long-sleeved shirt. The sub under him was groaning and Thor realized his focus was not on his sub.

That was dangerous and Thor knew better. But Loki was rubbing comforting the sub while Thor lost himself, murmuring encouragement.

Safe in knowing that Loki was handling the mental part of their scene, he tried again to pull Loki back in. “You smell so good Sweetheart.” Thor said. “Can I get a kiss before you go?”

Loki looked up from the sub, head tilted and a flirtatious smile on his face. “Okay.”

Thor had taken Loki’s lips in a rougher than normal kiss while running his hands through those dark damp locks. He pressed that lean body close to him as he imagined the sub beneath him was his Loki. Imagining what gasps the man would make while being taken. What he would look like as he orgasmed for the first time in fifteen years.

His hands tightened around Loki’s thin frame even as Loki went to step away. He heard a growl leave his own throat and wondered where that even came from. His hands traveled down Loki muscled back feeling the carvings of where that animal carved his name into him. He cupped his firm buttocks pulling that other man’s groin onto his hip.

It took him a moment to notice it. It wasn’t until a breathy moan left Loki’s mouth that he realized that what he felt against his thigh was a very aroused Loki. When he pulled away and looked into Loki’s face he saw the dilated pupils and felt his chest heaving. There was a small tremor shaking Loki’s frame and Thor realized he was just as surprised at his own arousal.

Thor cursed his situation. There was a sub under him who had just been worked over by two doms. He couldn’t just stop and leave this man high and dry. Not only did he have to get the man off, he had to get off and he had to administer aftercare. The man would want Loki to tell him how good he did as well since he serviced him first. All of that took time.

But Loki was hard right there and odds were, it wouldn’t last long.

He mulled it over quickly in his mind. He had a duty both to his boyfriend and to the sub. His boyfriend was going home with him and whether they used his erection or not, it was a great feat that he got one at all. This sub however, may not have anyone and sending him out without the proper aftercare was irresponsible and cruel.

Thor looked into Loki’s green, surprised and needy eyes. Those eyes were never needy. His Loki was always so strong but lately he had been looking more and more tired. And now, at a time that Loki needed him, he’d have to turn him away.

“I’m sorry Sweetheart.” Thor said wishing he could say more without alerting the sub. “I’m so sorry.”

It took Loki a moment to comprehend what he was saying but when he did he nodded in seemingly complete understanding. Because he was a dom too. He understood that responsibility.

And he left the room.

Thor was gutted. Loki had to deal with so much in his life alone and now he had to go get himself together alone when Thor had promised that he would never have to endure anything else alone.

There was no way as a boyfriend, Loki could be alright with the man he needed choosing another man.

Thor tended to his sub and when Loki returned, looking composed and dom-like, he tended to the sub as well. The moment had passed though and Thor had to resign himself to the fact that he’d let his lover down.

That night though, Loki did sleep very close to him.

Since then, Loki had been bringing subs for Thor’s inspection sometimes two at a time and Thor had turned them all down just as he turned down the standing in front of them.

 “We’ll be in touch.” Was the actual words used but it was a rejection all the same. Thor didn’t want another sub. Not after feeling Loki’s reaction to being held so sternly. He’d wait as long as he needed to but the next man he laid with would be Loki

After sending the sub away, Thor and Loki finished their meal. Thor knew Loki was concerned but it wasn’t until they were in the car and on the highway that he asked,  “What going on Thor?”

“Nothing.” Thor lied. “Why?”

“It’s been three months. You haven’t taken a sub.” He said carefully. “Have you grown tired of our arrangement?”

Arguing with Loki had drawbacks. There was nothing Thor could say that wouldn’t be twisted into an insult and Loki was incredibly smart. Though Thor didn’t think himself stupid, he sometimes felt that way around Loki and even when he was right, Loki had the ability to make him feel unsure about it.

He opted for the truth though. Because he was tired of the way things were. He wanted things to get better and lying was not going to do that. “I don’t want to sleep with anyone else but you.”

Loki stayed silent for a moment. “Thor you know full well that even if we had sex, I’d never allow you to lead and you need to lead.”

That didn’t matter because it wasn’t even the truth. Doms don’t respond to other doms grabbing on them and holding them still to be slobbered on. “I need to stop putting other sub between us.”

Loki’s eyes narrowed. He was trying to figure out if Thor was starting a fight or not. “So what? You’re never going to have sex again?”

Thor shrugged which was the worst thing he could have done. A nonverbal answer meant that Loki could make it whatever he wanted. As least with words, Thor had a chance to argue about it.

“Thor you’re being ridiculous.” He said finally. “You love sex.”

“No, being ridiculous is being balls deep in a sub while zoning out about my partner.” Thor replied. “It’s more than ridiculous actually. It’s wrong.”

Loki rolled his eyes. “That only happened because I was in the room. I told you next time…”

Yes that was Loki’s response to everything. He was always the problem. It wasn’t Thor, it was him. He was the distraction, it wasn’t that Thor was distracted.

“Loki if you got hard for me then, you can again.” Arguing about taking another sub was silly because that wasn’t really what the problem was.

They’d tried everything. Therapy, psychotherapy, medication, psychology, psychiatry but there was really no undoing what was done to him.

Loki was young when it happened. He was seventeen, just moved to New York with his lover from England. He was a live-in full time slave to a master who had own two multi-million dollar hotels. One of which he was opening in New York which was what prompted the move.

Loki was a child really, still immature, naive and a bit brattish by his own admission. He’d wanted to go to the museum and though his master promised him, something came up at work and he had to cancel.

Loki was not one to take no for an answer though and decided he was going to go on his own thinking he’d get back before his master would return home.

He had found his way there well enough but found himself lost while trying to return. He said a man noticed him and asked him if he wanted a ride to the train station. Now there is not a New Yorker Thor knew that would have gotten into that man’s car, but Loki was no New Yorker. In his small town, people did that all the time.

Loki never went into a lot of detail. Over ten years Thor had been able to piece somethings together. By the time Loki realized something was wrong it was far too late to do anything about it. He didn’t know where he was kept and he wasn’t sure for how long. He was told a week but he said it felt like longer.

Thor didn’t get details and he really didn’t want them. Just based on the injuries one could imagine what was done. The sick bastard even carved his name into Loki’s back.

Thor had looked up the name one day and found an article. The man, Laufey, was eventually caught but not for his crimes against Loki. He had taken another man, a more loved one apparently. The police eventually caught him and found a dungeon of sorts. Inside were horrible torture devices. Anal dilators and urethral sounds that were too thick to be considered medical among others were listed but Thor had stopped reading.

As horrific as that was, Thor was convinced Loki could have healed from that with the proper care. The problem was, Loki’s master was not pleased with no longer being the only man inside of Loki. He left him there at the hospital. He’d never visited, no phone calls. Just a wallet with some cash and credit cards.

Loki was alone, in a new country, with no one.

Thor had known a few men that needed to be with virgins because he wanted to be their lover’s only. He could see the appeal. But given that this man raped Loki and Loki didn’t give himself, those few men would have still taken him back. They would have healed him and reminded him that he was still owned, loved and desired.

Somehow, his Sweetheart got himself back to school and became the youngest brain surgeon in Montefiore Hospital.

“There is a huge gap between arousal and orgasm.” Loki replied finally. “You act like just because I responded three months ago it’s going to happen again tomorrow.”

“You’re right. There is a huge gap.” Thor agreed. “So let’s bridge it. And stop acting like you could never become aroused again. All I’m saying is that if it happened once, it can happen again.”

Loki huffed in annoyance. “Oh gees, everything is always so simple in your world isn’t it Thor?”

“It can be Loki.” Thor replied trying not to yell. “Not everything has to be a fight or a struggle.”

“Thor you sound like a little kid who has not experienced a bit of real life.”

“You sound like an old bitter man.” That was far too reactive and as a result Loki shut down, now ready to fight.

“Bitter? Bitter? I think I’ve got every right to be bitter Thor! My parents did love me alright! I don’t have people worshipping the ground I walk on.”

Thor had heard a lot of his friends complain about their significant others being jealous of the people they spent time with. Thor had the unique situation of his lover being jealous of him.

The first time Loki met Thor’s parents, Loki was mad at him for a week _. “You know you aren’t that great.”_ He had said one day over dinner _. “In fact I’m thinking about leaving you.”_ It was followed up by a sort of manic laughter and a snort.

“People do worship you Loki,” Thor answered. “The problem is you have no idea what your worth is so you don’t see it.”

“Who worships me?”

“I worship you!” Thor yelled. “Loki I’ve been nothing but accommodating to you. Even when you are asking for the world and a penny!”

“Really? Is that why you’re asking me for something impossible?” Loki couldn’t deny that Thor catered to him so he stuck to his argument that if he was worshipped, Thor wouldn’t be asking for this.

“It’s not impossible. I felt it Loki. I saw it.”

“Oh shut up.”

That was a horrible argument. Thor took a moment to assess the situation. That was something that Loki had taught him. Sometimes, it was a good idea to just stop and think.

Loki’s response was not intellectual or well put together. He had no argument left. There was nothing to twist or analyze or… anything. Did Thor just win the argument? Was Thor right?

He was not going to let this go.

“And you felt it too.” Thor continued now feeling more confident in his view. “You were all over me the rest of the night. Every time I shifted in bed you were on top of me.”

Loki shuffled in his seat. SHUFFLED! He was uncomfortable because Thor was right and he had nothing to say about it. “I wasn’t on top of you for that. I was on top of you because…”

Thor turned the car into their drive way and turned to give Loki his full attention. “What Loki? Speak.”

“I was attracted to you okay!.”

Thor frowned. “Are you not normally?”

“Not in the way I was attracted to you that night. I mean you’re gorgeous Thor and I know that but sexually, I’m usually so… dead. But that night. I… you were more… aggressive than usual with me. You’ve never been like that with me before.”

No he hadn’t. Thor had always been so careful with Loki not wanting to push him too far.

“And then, you chose that sub over me.”

Thor swallowed. He knew that would come back to haunt him. “Loki…”

“Thor, it was the most… it was so… sexy.”

Thor’s mouth shut with a click.

“In front of you was the chance to be intimate with me. What you’ve wanted for ten years! I saw the struggle in you. I saw how much you wanted me. And then you, you chose the sub beneath you. The sub with whom you had no attachment to. You protected him from yourself. It was… It spoke to a side of me that I thought… I didn’t think I had any more.”

Thor blinked not sure what to say. He had no idea how Loki had viewed that moment. He was so worried about offending his lover he hadn’t even considered that his lover might actually have enjoyed the dynamics of the day more than the physical part of it.

“You feel, more…” Thor tried to find a better word for it, but only really summed it up. “Submissive?”

Loki nodded. “It’s weird Thor. I’m not aroused but I’m think about sex. I don’t want to be submissive but every time I think about you I picture you taking control. It’s never… I’m not tied down. I’m not being beaten. It’s none of the things my old master did. But it’s still…”

Thor’s heart was beating so fast he wondered if he was going to pass out. Loki had been thinking about sex? Loki had been thinking about submission? “Then why have you been going so hard to find me a sub if you feel this attraction.”

“I want you to be happy.” Of course he did. It’s what all subs wanted for their partners.

“You make me happy.” Thor told him honestly. “Loki I can’t even imagine my life without you.”

Loki nodded clearly uncomfortable with Thor’s declaration. “Thor, I’ve been doing some reading about men that have been through traumatic events. Some of them have never been able to have sex again.”

Thor frowned. “I thought we agreed that when we do research we’d do it with each other.”

“You were so happy when I responded to you.” Loki wasn’t looking at Thor now. He was looked at his hands that were folded on his lap.  “I wanted to give you that again.”

His Loki never stopped thinking. His was his own tormentor.

He had that tired look in his eye again though. The weight of being a doctor, a survivor, a dom, a boyfriend heavy on his shoulders. “My brave Loki.”

He tilted his head in curiosity. “What are you talking about?”

“You’ve been through so much. You’ve lost so much. And you’ve done it all on your own.”

Loki frowned.

“You must be tired of always having to be strong. Don’t you ever just want to relax Loki?”

“Relax? Thor I can’t relax. When you’ve lost everything you’ve ever held dear, when get obtain it again, it’s impossible to relax.”

“Not impossible.”

“What would you know?”

“Right, I don’t know pain.” Said with a sad smile because every time Loki had no valid response to Thor’s comments regarding his time in hell that’s the response he got.

“No you don’t.”

“Then why do you tell me Loki? What did he do to you?”

Loki’s eyes opened so wide Thor was waiting to see if they’d fall out his skull. “You’re an ass.”

“And you are angry with me because you want to submit to me. You are punishing me for you being attracted to me.” Thor said. “Loki, you can be a dom. You can be strong and fierce and brave or whatever you need to be to the outside world but with me, all you have to be is you.”

“And how am I to do that?” Loki scoffed. “Thor how can I have sex with you if I’m too screwed up to get hard.”

“Um, Doctor Loki you don’t have to have an erection to be on the receiving end of anal sex.”

And there was that wide-eyed look again. He sputtered a little bit before he finally got some composure. “And how am I to submit when the very idea of it freaks me out.”

“The idea can’t be freaking you out if you think about it all the time.” Thor said. “No more excuses Loki. You don’t have to be physically aroused to be mentally so. You said you weren’t in chains, you weren’t being beaten, and all I did was lead. That is domination.”

“It’s not the domination I know.”

“Good. Because you aren’t that man any more Loki.” Thor answered. “A lot has happened Loki. You were held in a dungeon where a beast of a man shoved a dilator in you to see how far you could open.”

An odd look of horror spread across Loki’s features. It took Thor a moment to realize that was a detail that Loki never told him.

He’d read it.

Crap.

“How do you know that?”

Thor sighed. “I looked it up.”

Fire spread across Loki’s green eyes making them look an odd sparkling color. “I thought we only looked things up together!”

Thor grimaced at his own words. “This was long before that deal.”

Loki was starting to hyperventilate. In the moonlight shinning in the car, Thor could see tears rolling down Loki’s face. “You know what he did to me?” His voice was cracking. He was losing it. “You…” Loki threw the car door open and slammed it so hard the window shattered.

Thor watched in shock as Loki stormed his way into the house.

This was not good.

Thor followed and found Loki upstairs to the bedroom where Loki was waiting fists clenched. “You think you know something! You don’t know anything! A dilator was the easiest thing to take.” Loki was a frightening man, if for nothing else then his size and being unpredictable.

Loki was no twink. If he decided to go toe to toe with Thor, it would take some time to get him under control without hurting him. Despite his tears and anger, Loki was incredibly more masculine that any male Thor had ever been with. He was no damsel.

“He poured hot water into me. He electrocuted me. He strangled me. He made crawl like a dog and beg for food. He kept me in a room so dark I couldn’t see myself and so quiet that my on breathing startled me. All I did was cry for my master! I screamed for him! And I never saw him again! You think I’d let another man into me? Do you think I’d let you top me?”

Thor wanted to throw up. He didn’t know if he should grab Loki or give him space.

“He carved his name into my back Thor. He… he…” Whatever he was going to say was interrupted by a horrible spasm before vomit poured out his mouth.

Thor was usually completely gross out by vomit but all he could see what Loki, hunched over struggling to breathe. Thor helped Loki to his feet and to the bathroom. He cleaned the vomit on the floor replaying everything in his head. Maybe Loki was right. Maybe he was asking for something Loki couldn’t give.

“You’re right.” Thor jumped at the sound of Loki’s voice just as he finished cleaning up. He turned to see Loki wrapped in a bathrobe, freshly showered and still soaking wet. “I am tired.”

Thor nodded.

“And I don’t like it when you sleep with other men.”

Thor nodded again.

“And I do think about submitting to you. I knew you were a good dom Thor. But that night, I… I realized that I wanted to be in that subs spot. But I didn’t think I could.”

Thor felt stupid but he nodded again.

Loki started towards him looking sluggish. “But I won’t know until I try.”

“We don’t have to do this tonight.” Thor said quickly. “You’ve just had an anxiety attack.”

Loki smiled. “My Daddy Dom. Always looking out for me.”

“I’m just trying to love you Loki.” Thor said. “But it’s hard because I see where you need to be dominated. I see what you need and you fight me when I try to give it to you.”

Loki gave a sad smile. “I’ve been fighting for so long. I’ve forgotten how to stop.”

Thor framed Loki’s thin face and smiled back. “I think you just did.” Thor captured Loki’s lips in a searing kiss but he stopped when he felt Loki try to control the kiss.

When he pulled away, Loki frowned trying to figure out why they stopped. Then it seemed to dawn on him because slowly, he opened his mouth.

Thor’s smile widened. “That’s my good Sweetheart.”

This time, when Thor kissed him, Loki stayed pliant for only two seconds before he _melted_ in Thor’s arms like only a submissive could. Thor moved them to bed before he started undoing the belt of the bathrobe.

“Wait.” Loki said suddenly. “I just want to be clear.” Always thinking. “You’re my Daddy Dom right?”

“Don’t call me that but yes.” Thor said. “I’m sure we can find another honorific.”

“Right but wait.” Still thinking. “I… I don’t have to be like… I can still be an ass to the other doms at the club right?”

Thor smiled. “I would prefer it.”

“Ok now…”

“Loki?”

“Huh?”

“You are trying to control the scene. Stop it.”

Loki frowned. “I don’t like your tone.”

“I don’t like yours.” Thor finally pushed the robe off Loki’s shoulders before pushing him down on the bed. “No safewords tonight. If you want to stop then say stop. Be loud and be clear. Do you understand?”

“Yes Thor.” Such attitude in his voice called for punishment, but it was far too soon for that. He needed to get Loki to stop thinking. Punishments would make him think.

“Then repeat it.”

“Stop means stop.”

“Loki, I need to trust that you’ll stop me. This is not a sub trying to please his dom. I am your lover. You are mine. I want you to enjoy this.”

Oddly, that seemed to make Loki lose the attitude. “I understand. Just…” He swallowed. “Go slow.”

Thor nodded as he looked down at Loki who squirmed on his back. “Let’s switch. Get up.”

Loki sat up and Thor retrieved a jar of lube Loki didn’t even know they owned and took his place on the bed. “Straddle me Sweetheart,”

“I don’t… I don’t want to make out Thor. I… I just want you to take me ok?”

Thor arched a blonde brow.

“I don’t need to know you love me. I already know that. Please, next time we’ll do it your way?”

Thor lowered his brow, that answer pleasing him immensely. “Then face away from me.” After Loki did as requested, he took a scoop of lube and passed it to Loki. “Lube me.”

Loki bent at the waist to lube his lover when he felt Thor open his cheeks and let out a deep groan. He suddenly sat up and turned sharply. “What’s wrong?”

Thor blinked at the sudden movement. “Nothing.”

“You grunted.”

Thor nodded.

“I… is there something wrong?”

Thor blinked. “Nothing.”

“Then why did you grunt?”

It took Thor a moment but he realized that Loki must have thought that the groan was from disapproval of his body. “Because I’ve just looked at my lover in the last place on his body that’s I’ve never seen.”

“Is it… am I…” Still thinking. Always thinking.

Thor raised his head, spread those creamy cheeks and stuck his tongue in Loki’s anus.

Loki arched as his breath hitched. For a few moments he rode Thor’s tongue seemingly getting used to being touched there again. His cock stayed flaccid, but he moved like a man who was aroused. He wanted this.

Thor pulled away from Loki’s hole. “Come on Sweetheart. Grease me.”

Loki tried to get himself together while he felt a finger pressing into him.

Thor tried to control his responses since his first groan almost sent Loki to another panic attack but he couldn’t help it once he got a finger inside him. He could see old scars on his opening but he wouldn’t tell Loki that. He could see burns and taring and though it should have disgusted him, it turned him on even more.

He was about to be inside of a man that survived a horrific attack. He was about to be inside of a man so resilient and fearless that he rebuilt his whole life and now he was doing it again. He was taking the chance again to give himself to someone.

He had to make this good for Loki.

“I’m adding another finger.”

Loki nodded.

Slowly, Thor added a second finger and enjoyed the way his it disappeared in the other man. Wasting no time, Thor crooked his finger and Loki jumped as if electrocuted.

He was so responsive. Loki’s cock was still flaccid but he’d started leaking. “That feels so weird.” He said.

“But is it good?”

Loki nodded. “Yeah. Don’t stop.”

Still topping from the bottom. But it was better than thinking.

Thor did it again and again as he felt Loki’s cock dripping on his neck. His own cock was throbbing in Loki’s tight grip. “Come on Sweetheart. Turn around.”

Loki turned around and re-straddled him. His pupils were dilated. He was breathing hard but his cock was still soft. He leaned down and kissed Thor flush on the lips. It was a kiss that spoke of love but it spoke of something else. Loki moaned into the kiss though it wasn’t incredibly, sensual.

“Put me in Loki.”

Loki nodded and slowly, without any thought to how he looked, or if he was doing it right, sunk down. Thor groaned at the tight heat as Loki arched. “Thor. Please, talk to me.”

“You feel so good Sweetheart.” Thor answered quickly figuring all Loki wanted was hear his voice and know that the man in him was not the monster that tried to break him. “It’s better than I ever imagined.”

“Tell me Thor. Tell me you want me.”

Thor frowned slightly at the utter anguish in his voice because it contrasted with the arch in his back, the slackness of his jaw and the cock leaking on his stomach. “I want you Sweetheart. No one else will feel this good around me.”

“Tell me what you want to do to me.”

Thor wasn’t entirely sure what to say. What he wanted to do was tie flip him on his back and push his knees to his ankles but he didn’t think that’s what Loki wanted to hear. Instead he said, “I want to own you Loki.” That seemed to be what he wanted to hear because Loki shuddered and braced his hands on Thor’s chest as he moved faster. “They’ll be no one after me Loki. You’ll know no other cock.”

Loki shuddered again, his breath hitching. “I think I’m going to come.”

Thor started to thrust up encouraging Loki to move faster. “The next time I take you.” He said. “You’ll beg for my cock Sweetheart. You won’t need to be tied because my voice alone will restrain you.”

Loki’s hips stuttered. His soft cock twitched before Loki groaned and came.

When Loki’s body slackened, Thor wrapped an arm around the other man’s waste and started thrusting up. “Come on Sweetheart. Make me come.”

Loki moaned weakly but started moving his hips. “But I don’t need you anymore.”

Why that made Thor come Thor didn’t want to examine. Probably because it was such a Loki thing to say after getting what he wanted out of the deal. But what made his orgasm all the more better was the feeling of Loki slackened body tightening to increase his pleasure. His body betrayed his words but he gave them both to Thor.

Who knew they were gifts.

Recovery was long. It had been a long night and neither man wanted to leave the other’s arms.

“Thor.” Loki said quietly.

“Hmm?” Was Thor’s response though his eyes stayed closed.

“You said you’d be the last man in me.”

“Mmmhmmm.”

“I don’t think I remember anyone before you either.”

Thor’s eyes opened in the darkness of the room. They both knew who was before him. Essentially, Loki was saying Thor had erased them both. But in Thor’s eyes, it was Loki once again giving Thor undue credit. Thor didn’t erase them, Loki did. He purged himself of that sickness and he was rebuilding himself into a man he wanted to be, not a man they’d made him become.

That was alright though. He’d show Loki just what he was worth.

“So Daddy Dom is not a good honorific?”

Thor laughed. “No. It makes it sound like a Build-A-Bear teddy.”

Loki laughed as well. “So… what about Husband?”

Thor didn’t hesitate. “Husband is perfect.”


End file.
